Cyber-rock-a-bye-sparkling
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Stardust is grown up and married to Thundercracker's son Lightingstorm and guess what they're going to have a sparkling! Is it mech? Is it a femme? Is it both? Find out in Cyber-rock-a-bye-sparkling.
1. Chapter 1

Cyber-rock-a-bye-sparkling chapter 1

Starscream was working on a few things with Thundercracker and Skywarp. "Hey Starscream you know that Cometscream is in another unit but I know he will do great he knows how to be strong," Thundercracker said. "Thanks it seems just yesterday he was just a sparkling." Starscream said. "Yes where does the time go?" Skywarp said. Then it was time to head back.

"Hey Hannah, Trevor and little Stephanie." Starscream said. "Guy's I got the mail. Oh package from Stardust and Lightingstorm." Matt said. Then the com rang. "Hello," Starscream said. "Hi dad, did you watch the video yet?" Stardust asked. "No not yet and how are you and Lightingstorm doing?" Starscream asked. "Oh we're fine and he is fine soldier and we want to know what you think of the video," Stardust said. "Okay we're watching it now." Starscream said. He placed it in the tape player. "Hi mom and dad Lightingstorm and I have been doing fine and we've been busy really busy." She said and they saw that Stardust was pregnant. "Oh my girl is pregnant!" Slipstream said. "My boy is going to be a dad!" Thundercracker said. "Hey we saw the video. Are you sure you're alright?" Starscream asked. "Yes I'm sure the sparkling and I are alright dad I'm 4 months away from my due date." She said. "Wow how about you come over I'm dying to see you all of us are." Starscream said. "We'd love to come over; I bet you would love to see your grandchild being born." She said. "Hey Star here's that energon goodie cake you wanted." Lightingstorm said."Yes I would love it go head and have your snack I hate to see my pregnant daughter undernourished. Oh yeah sweetie you can't fly in this condition so just warp here it is for the safety of the sparkling." Starscream said. She said okay .He hung up.

"Hey what's going on?" Asked Starscream's mother Cloudcover. "You're going to be a great grandmother." Starscream said. "You mean Stardust is pregnant?" She asked. He nodded. "She is coming over. "Did you tell her she can't fly in that condition of being four months away from delivery?" Cloudcover asked. Starscream nodded. "our first grandchild." Starscream said. "You know its never too early to buy materials for her sparklings blanket which I'm going to help her make." Slipstream a month later she warped in there. "Oh my little girl." Starscream said. He hugged her. Lightingstorm finished with his training of the younger fliers we are going to move into our own quarters here." Stardust said."Oh, I can't wait to become a grandfather," Starscream said. "Oh sweet-spark!" Slipstream said.

Oh boy this is going to be good!


	2. Chapter 2

Cyber-rock-a-bye-sparkling chapter 2

"In 2 months our sparkling will be here," Lightingstorm said placing his hand on Stardust's belly. "I know," She said enjoying her energon. "Hey Stardust you could use a checkup. So come with me," Red alert said. So Stardust followed him. "You and the sparkling are healthy you want to know the gender?" Red alert asked. "No we want to be surprised." Lightingstorm said. "Okay," Amby said. "Hey mom and dad can I help with next checkup I'm medic now please?" Red Cross begged. "Okay it is hard to say no to my little girl." Red alert said.

"Tells us what is it?" Slipstream said. "We want to be surprised." Stardust said. "I guess that it's a mech." Starscream said. "No it will be a femme." Thundercracker said. "A mech!" Starscream said. "A femme!" Thundercracker said. They kept on arguing. "What do you hope it is?" Cloudcover asked Stardust and Lightingstorm. "We don't care what it's going to be we just want it to be healthy." Stardust answered. "Sorry about fighting." Starscream said. "Yeah me too." Thundercracker said. "Oh that's okay." Stardust said.

"Hey thanks for building the crib Red alert and Preceptor," Lighting strike said. "And thanks for making the mobile Blaster," Stardust said. "You're welcome." All three of them said at once. "Stardust we have something to work on," Slipstream said. "Okay coming mom," Stardust said. "Be careful dear," Lightingstorm said. Stardust told him okay. "Yes mom what do you want?" Stardust said. "We are going to work on sparkling blankets." Slipstream answered. "Okay," Stardust said and went right to work. While she was working she made face. "What's wrong Stardust?" Wind charger asked for she was a concerned seeker. "Oh nothing the sparkling kicked that's all." Stardust said. "Oh sweetie those blankets are beautiful," Slipstream said when she saw the blankets Stardust made. "One is just in case it's a mech and the other is just in case it's a femme." She explained. "Very nice." Cloudcover said.

Well Stardust has been having mood swings and everybot has been taking heat from it especially Lightingstorm. One moment she'd be happy then sad or she will be sad then angry. But everyone learned to live with it.

Two months later. Stardust was getting things ready with Lightingstorm. "There the nursery is ready." She said. "Look at that looks like Blaster made a few extra mobiles." Starscream said we he came in. "Yep he sure is trying make himself look good for the sparklings." Lightingstorm said. "So you are a commander now." Starscream asked. "Yes and I think I might need some advice for being commander and a father." Lightingstorm said. "Don't worry I will give you advice from being a commander but the father thing should come to you on your own." Starscream explained. "Thank you." Lightingstorm said. "You are most welcome I can't wait till my grandchild gets here." Starscream said. "Don't worry Red alert and Amby said it would be at least a week." Stardust said. Starscream nodded and left.


	3. Chapter 3

Cyber-rock-a-bye-sparkling chapter 3

Stardust was getting a checkup. "You and the sparkling look healthy. This will be your last checkup before the birth." Amby told her. "Thanks Amby." Stardust said. "You know Red alert and I are going to deliver the sparkling like we delivered you and your Autobot friend when you were growing up." Amby said. "Even Skywarp's daughter Windysky?" She asked. Amby nodded. "How is our patient?" Red alert asked his loving bond-mate aka wife. He was walking in with Red Cross their lovely and kind medic daughter. "She is fine she and sparkling are healthy." Amby said. "Mom, dad do you think my boyfriend First aid will ask me to marry him?" She asked her parents. "I think so sweetie but keep in mind how busy he is," Red alert told her honestly. "Thanks dad," She said. "You're welcome." He told her. "Stardust smiled she couldn't wait till her sparkling would be here and she would give he/she advice as they grow up. So she left.

She was starting to get hungry. "Hey honey how did the checkup go?" Lightingstorm asked. "It went fine. May I have a slice of energon goodie cake?" She told him. "Sure I'll go get you piece; you and the sparkling must be famished." He said getting the desired treat. He brought her a big piece. While she ate it Lightingstorm put his hand on her belly. He couldn't wait to be a father.

Lightingstorm was called up he was going to help a group of fliers scout out a new area and see if it is just right for a new base. Stardust hoped his mission would be successful and that he would come home safely. Stardust was standing around not knowing what to do. She went out for a walk with the other bots and their human allies but Red alert and Amby stayed behind to make sure the med bay was prepped for the birth because it was any day now. Then Stardust felt a sharp pain. "Uh oh mom, dad it's time!" Stardust said. "No, Lightingstorm won't be back for another 6 minutes." Starscream said. "No, I mean it's time, time!" She said. "The sparkling!" Hannah shouted. "Oh no now!" Wind charger said. "Talk about timing!" Slipstream said because she went into labor with Stardust when the others were out on a mission. "We got to get back to the base and into the med bay we have to call Lightingstorm!" Starscream shouted. They ran back in to the base as fast as they could. "Red alert! Amby!" Slipstream yelled. "Yes? What is it?" Red alert said then he saw Stardust looking pained. "Time already?" Red asked. Stardust nodded and let out yell. "Let's get you into the med bay!" He said. And in matter of seconds they were in the med bay. Stardust laid there on the bed. "Oh dad, where is Lightingstorm?" Stardust asked then a contraction hit and she groaned. "Don't worry he said he will be here soon," Starscream told her. And as if on cue Lightingstorm ran in. "Oh honey I thought you weren't going to make it!" She said. "Nothing will stop me from seeing you," He said. "Oh Lightingstorm I love you, AH!" She said. "You two can coo later we got sparkling to deliver!" Red alert and moved into the delivery room. "Give us a smile Stardust," Thundercracker said holding a camera. Stardust screamed. "Dad not now!" Lightingstorm said. "Come on you can do it!" He told Stardust. " Stormy honey I can't!" Stardust said panting. "Come on one more big push, for me." He said. So she began to push. "Oh man this is it!" Starscream said. Then crying filled the med bay. "It's a mech!" Red alert said. "I was right it's a..." Starscream started to tell Thundercracker. "It's a femme!" Red alert said once more crying was heard. "I was right!" Thundercracker said. "Come on Red alert make your mind is a mech or femme?!" Starscream demanded. Red alert laughed. "Actually it's both," He said turning around with two sparklings one was in a blue blanket and the other was in pink blanket. "Twins!" Everyone said. "Congrats," They told the proud new parents. "Stardust sweet-spark I'm so proud of you." Lightingstorm told her handing her their sparklings. "Thank you, and now I know why it's called labor." She said now realizing how her mom felt we she was giving birth to her.

"Look at them they are so cute." Slipstream said. "And so tiny." Wind charger said. "I was talking about Starscream and Thundercracker." Slipstream explained. The little mech began to grab and kick. "He takes after you and Lightingstorm." Starscream said. "That's it we will call you Thunderstorm," Stardust said. Sunstorm got close and said they were pretty cute. Then the femme began to scream and cry. "She has Starscream's vocal processors!" He said holding his audios. "And she looks like she has been kissed by the sun," Starscream said. "That's it Solarstar!" Lightingstorm said. "Hear that little one we are calling you Solarstar." Starscream said. Cometscream called and said in few days he will visit because he heard he just became an uncle. Fortunately Red alert made new crib with the help of Preceptor and Scavenger. It was ready just as the sparklings were finishing dinner.

 _The math simple, one and one makes two you see. Life filled with joy. My Cyber-a-bye-sparkling. My Cyber-rock-a-bye-sparkling. Are family yes is nice and strong that is what keeps us together._ _My Cyber-rock-a-bye-sparkling my Cyber-rock-a-bye-child. Life filled with joy. My Cyber-rock-a-bye-sparkling. Are family is nice and strong and that is what keeps us together. Cyber-rock-a-bye-sparkling. Oooh. Cyber-rock-a-bye-sparkling._

"They sure are cute." Lightingstorm said putting them to bed for the first time. And Stardust agreed. Thinking of all that they will go through to raise their twins.


	4. Chapter 4

Cyber-rock-a-bye-sparkling chapter 4

Stardust was woken by her sparklings crying. She began to shake Lightingstorm. He just pulled the blanket over his head. "Stormy honey the sparklings are crying." She said. "Okay I'm coming," He said. They walked in and began to rock them and they fell asleep. "You know your brother Cometscream and his bond-mate Windysky are coming over tomorrow." Lightingstorm said. Stardust nodded once the sparklings calmed down. They placed them in their own cribs. Those two new parents went to bed. Stardust fell asleep along with Lightingstorm.

The next morning everyone was getting thing ready for Cometscream's and Windysky's arrival. "They told me they have some big news." Starscream said. "I wonder what it is. I know they have been bonded for about 6 months. I can't wait to hear the news." Slipstream said. "I agree," Cloudcutter said. Then to the two that they were speaking of warped in. "Son, good to see you." Starscream said. "My little girl." Skywarp said hugging her. "Hi guys." They said. "Good to see you little brother." Stardust said. "Good to see you too now where are my niece and nephew?" He asked. "Right here," Lightingstorm said walking in with them. "Oh aren't you two cute. What are their names?" Cometscream said. "Thunderstorm and Solarstar." Stardust said. "Wow I see that Thunderstorm takes after his father and Grandpa Thundercracker. But why do you call her Solarstar?" Cometscream asked. Just then Solarstar began to cry and scream for her bottle. Cometscream covered his audios. "Now I see she has dad's scream." He said jokingly. "I got baby gifts for them." He said pulling out a plush anteater and cat. "Oh how sweet." Stardust said. Solarstar grabbed the anteater and hugged it and cuddled it. And Thunderstorm grabbed the plush cat and did the same thing. "Thank you some much we feel that they might sleep better now they have bed time buddies." Lightingstorm said. "You're most welcome," Cometscream said. "Oh yeah we have something important to tell you." Windysky said.

So that sat down. "So tell us the news." Starscream said. "You tell them Windysky." Cometscream said. "We are going to have a sparkling." She said. "Wow another grandchild!" Starscream said. "How far along are you?" Skywarp asked. "Oh the birth won't be for another two months," Windysky said. "That is not that long away do you think you can manage?" Skywarp asked his daughter. "Yes dad I think we can manage." She said. "Wow I'm going to be an aunt." Stardust said. "And I'm going to be an uncle!" Lightingstorm said. "And we are going to be grandparents Skywarp!" Cloudcutter said. "I can't wait." Skywarp said. "Well you're going to have to." Windysky told her father.


	5. Chapter 5

Cyber-rock-a-bye-sparkling chapter 5

It has almost been 3 weeks since the birth of Stardust's and Lightingstorm's sparklings Thunderstorm and Solarstar. They were just sitting in the rec room and they heard crying. They ran into the room. Solarstar was crying. "Oh come here sweetie." Stardust said. Then Stardust looked concerned. "Stormy do you think she looks a little pale? Oh and she feels warm too." She said. Lightingstorm felt his daughter's forehead. "She's hot," He said. "A fever," Stardust said. "Let's take her to Amby and Red alert." Lightingstorm said. They rushed into the med-bay. "Red alert! Amby!" Stardust said. "What's going on?" Amby asked. "Solarstar has fever and is getting little sores." Stardust said. "Okay we'll take a look." Red alert said. "She has the Chickenbot pox." Red alert said. Stardust looked worried. "Don't worry she will be alright but you have to move Thunderstorm out of the room until she is better and you'll want to sanitize her toys and make sure she drinks lots of fluids and takes this medicine." Amby told them and they did so. Cometscream and Windysky were getting ready for their little one. Solarwind began to cry about the fever so they gave her, her medicine and a bottle of energon. She went straight to sleep afterwards.

Finally after a week and a half Solarwind was better. Everyone sure was relieved.

It has been month and Windysky is about to give birth to her first sparkling. Crying was heard. Windysky and Cometscream are the proud parents of little femme. Who the call Stormcloud. Because she was black and yellow. They loved her. They stayed for a while but they had to get back to their own unit. "Oh Cometscream I guess you're not my baby brother anymore," Stardust said with tears in her optics. "I will always be your baby brother." Cometscream said. And they left. "We did a good job with our sparklings." Starscream said. "Yes we sure did I miss having a little sparkling in my arms." Slipstream said. "We can hold our grandkids." Starscream said. "Your right. I love you Starscream." Slipstream said. "I love you too." Starscream said. And they began to look back when their kids were little.


	6. Chapter 6

Cyber-rock-a-bye-sparkling chapter 6

"Hey dad?" Stardust said. "Yes Stardust?" Starscream said. "Lightingstorm and I are going to unit to train some more young fliers for two weeks and I found out we can't take our sparklings." Stardust said. "Yes and?" Starscream asked. "Lightingstorm and I were wondering can you watch them for a while." Stardust asked. "Of course Stardust I would love to watch my grandchildren." Starscream said. So he did just that. Starscream really adored his grandkids.

Starscream was busy playing peek-a-boo with them. Blurr saw this and remember when his little girl Siler light was sparkling. All the bots remember when their kids where sparklings. Cliffjumper's son Rockslide who was with Silver light. Starscream kept on playing with them.

Stardust was getting worried she knew the kids were okay with her father and mother. But she missed them. She thought the two weeks would never end but it did. Once they ended she ran out to go see them. She sure was glad to see they were well taken care of. "Thanks dad." Stardust said putting her sweet little sparklings to bed.


End file.
